carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymoon (1986)
Plot Overview Miles must stay in jail, district attorney John Moretti refuses to set him free for bail. Fallon and Jeff enjoy their honeymoon and remember their first "wedding trip" to Las Vegas. Bliss and Sean are on their way to Las Vegas, but break off their trip when they hear about Miles in the news. Sable is desperate about Miles. For the first time for years she shows how vulnerable and afraid she actually is inside and asks Jason for comfort. Jason tells Zach he'd rather burn the oil than require his help. Zach tries to rally the desperate Sable against Jason. Miles must stay in jail another day in order to get the best condition to get free for bail. Monica tries to encourage him, but his strange behavior bewilders her. She explains to Wayne that under the present circumstances she cannot accompany him to the hospital where he is going to have his operation and he understands. In Jamaica, Fallon and Jeff make plans for their future. However, they get a frightening prophecy by some woman called Odessa. Roger admits that he can't go to Singapore because of Frankie’s ruined reputation. She wants to be fair and confesses that she has used him and that she still loves Jason, after which Roger offers her to let her go. Conny suggests that Frankie might move into the pool house and thus provokes another argument with Sable. When Jason swears that he had nothing to do with Rogers transfer to Singapore, Frankie assumes that Sable must be behind it and attacks her. And she accepts Conny’s invitation. Bliss and Sean return, but although she has promised, she doesn't disclose the fact that they were going to get married to the family. Monica complains to her mother that Miles is shutting her out. Miles terrifies Sable with the confession that he had a blackout and doesn't know if he has killed Mahoney or not. At the arraignment, Moretti lets Jason know that they have the murder weapon with Miles’ finger prints all over it. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Mabel King ... Fortune Teller * Peter Hobbs ... Judge Harmond * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Donald Wayne ... Newscaster Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Production details * Shooting Dates: From February 19, 1986 to February 27, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios. Quotes * '''Fallon Colby: I wasn't ready then, I was too young and selfish - Jeff Colby: And horrible. So horrible, I had to marry you again. smile It'll work out, we both want it to. Fallon Colby: [takes a deep breath] Then I just have one thing to say to you... Jeff Colby: What's that? Fallon Colby: Shut up and throw me a rose. [they tango] * John Moretti: The people of this city take murder very seriously, even if the Colbys don't. You wanna wake up a judge tonight and ask for bail, go ahead. But you won't get the procecution to agree. * Sable Colby: [about Miles] Do you remember when he was about six, that dreadful nanny locked him in his room and he cried and he cried until we came home and we found him. Jason Colby: Yeah, I remember. He's not six any more. He... he won't cry. * Zach Powers: You think I had something to do with Miles' arrest. You're wrong, believe me. Jason Colby: You believe me: if I find your hand in this, as God is my witness, I'll cut it off. * Wayne Masterson: [about to have eye surgery] I'll be back real soon, and... maybe next time I see you will, will be the first time I see you. * Sable Colby: [to Conny] I see. So you're not satisfied with destroying my son's marriage, you are determined to destroy mine. * Sable Colby: [to Conny] Oh, by the way, you know your favourite willow tree? Well, Mr. Milano said it had blight. So I had it chopped down. These things happen with old age. It really improves the view.